


Finding Their Way Back

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dating, Dean pops the question, Fluff, Gentleman Dean, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Sam and Dean get lost while trying to find a motel for the night.  They decide to camp out under the stars and while out there, they find something they thought was lost forever.  Each other."Now lying so close to Sam and having the past running through his head, Dean couldn't stay quiet any longer.  "What happened to us Sammy?""





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I thought up and ended up really liking. I hope y'all like it too. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Sam was sound asleep in the passenger seat of the Impala. The bothers just finished up a long and nasty werewolf hunt, where several people got hurt, including Sam. Dean was basically asleep at the wheel. They wanted to put distance between them and the town. Now, hours later, he hasn't seen any signs for motels or any other places to stay and he's pretty sure he is lost. 

The plan was to stay on the main road for a while and then stop at a motel for the night. However, what they thought was the main road turned out to not be the main road and ended in a fork. With Sam already sleeping, Dean decided to go right and see where that would take them. As it turned out, it took him nowhere. 

The once smooth and paved road soon turned to a bumpy and dirt road. Dean accidently hit a big bump, which woke up Sam. "Dean? Where are we?"

Dean turned to look at Sam and gave him a sheepish smile, "Don't really know. Turned out the road we were on wasn't the main one and I decided to just go right." 

"And you didn't decide to turn around and see what was the other way?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed with the thought of having to sleep in the impala that night. 

Dean gave a weary sigh and didn't even attempt to answer the question. Dean knew that Sam wasn't really mad at him. They were both exhausted and had some aches and pains from the hunt, Sam more so than Dean. 

Finally Dean saw a clearing off the dirt road, where he could pull Baby into, and pulled off into it. Sam looked around and noticed that there wasn't a cloud in the sky and they could see what seemed to be millions of stars. It was one of his favorite views. As much traveling as they've done and the many times he has seen the stars in the night sky, it always made him feel full of hope and peace. 

He turned to Dean and saw that his big brother was already looking at him with a look he hasn't seen in years. He felt a lump form in his throat and his heartbeat accelerate, he cleared his throat and asked "Did you want to get the sleeping bags and camp out tonight?" 

"Sure, Sammy." Dean said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Thirty minutes later the two Winchesters were lying side by side and staring up at the stars, both lost in memories. 

Both Winchesters were remembering when life was a lot simpler. When their dad would leave for weeks at a time and they were able to act on the love they felt for each other. Remembering when all that mattered was just the two of them. When their best memories were lying beneath the stars and just quietly holding each other, contentment and happiness radiating off of them. 

Then came the Stanford debacle. They let the anger and the distance come between them and overshadow the love they felt for each other. When they were finally reunited things kept popping up and there never seemed to be a good time to discuss what used to be. So for years there was always this unspoken thing hanging over their heads, where neither brother was willing to be the one to bring it up. 

Now lying so close to Sam and having the past running through his head, Dean couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What happened to us Sammy? " 

Sam immediately knew what Dean was talking about. He had asked himself the same question ever since him and Dean reunited. They were once so close but with everything that happened since Dean picked him up from Stanford, they had drifted apart and no longer had the easy relationship they once had. 

"Life happened." Sam sighed "Stuff just kept getting in the way."

Dean rolled onto his side and was looking at his little brother. He couldn't deny the feelings he once had for his brother. After Sam left for Stanford and the thing between them fell apart, Dean buried his feelings for his brother and settled for one night stands. When they got back together and started hunting again, those feelings came back with a vengeance and Dean had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. 

And right now, seeing Sam so peaceful, he couldn't deny himself the luxury any longer. He reached out and ran a hand through Sam's hair. Dean felt the shiver go through Sam's body at his touch and he couldn't contain his own shiver. He cleared his throat and waited for Sam to look at him. 

When Sam finally turned his head, Dean felt his heart stutter at the pure love he sees in his baby boy's eyes. He leans closer, their lips gently brushing as he says "I never stopped loving you." 

With those words, Sam rolled over on top of Dean and gave him a kiss full of passion and all the love he was feeling. When they could no longer breathe, Sam backed off and gave a beautiful smile to Dean. "I never stopped loving you either. I love you so much Dean." 

"I know Sammy. I'm never gonna let you go again. You're mine for the rest of our lives." Dean breathed out and gave a chaste kiss to his Sammy. 

"That sounds perfect." Sam chuckled. "I'm so glad we got lost." 

"Me too, baby boy." Dean laughed with a full belly laugh. 

Then the Winchester brothers got lost in one another. They took it slow that night, savoring the feeling of each other. And when they finally went to sleep that night, both of their hearts were a little lighter and their futures a little brighter.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second part! I was originally going to do something angsty but I changed my mind and did something totally fluffy. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Its been three weeks, three glorious weeks of nothing but happiness for the Winchester brothers. After that night under the stars, Sam and Dean got back onto the road, turned around, and finally found a motel. They spent the next two days wrapped up in each other and only left the bed to get something to eat or to use the bathroom. 

They decided to start fresh with their relationship and do something they never did before. Dating. They've been on four dates so far. Twice to the movies, once on a hike, and another to a concert. This evening Dean had told Sam that he had something special planned and to dress in his best suit. 

Sam had just finished tying his tie when there was a knock on the door. Confused about who it could be, he grabbed Ruby's knife and looked through the peep hole. What he saw made a smile break out over his face. Standing on the other side of the door was Dean, already dressed in a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

Sam quickly put the knife down and opened the door. "This is quite the surprise." Sam said while looking Dean up and down. He looked good, real good. He gave a small chuckle at the blush creeping up his brothers face. 

Clearing his throat, Dean held out the flowers and gave Sam a shy smile "For you. Told you I had something special planned for tonight. " 

Sam took the flowers and gave them a sniff. "These are beautiful and they smell wonderful. Thank you. I'll just go put these in some water, then we can go." 

Sam grabbed the motel's vase with fake flowers, dumped the flowers and put his flowers and some water in it as quickly as possible. Soon they were ready and headed to the Impala to get their date started. 

Sam looked out the window wondering where they were going. When they first decided to do this dating thing, Sam thought it would just be going out to eat at the same old diners. But Dean actually surprised him. He made each date special and he never shied away from public displays of affections. He was particularly excited about this date because it’s the only one where Dean was going to surprise him. He was considering all the options for the date when a hand on his thigh brought him out of his thoughts. 

He looked over and saw a small smile on his big brothers face. He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for tonight." 

"You don't even know what I have planned. You might not even like it." Dean chuckled.

"I'm liking it so far." 

"Good. You look amazing by the way."

Sam intertwined their fingers and brought Dean's hand up and gave it a gentle kiss, "You don't look to bad yourself. You might even get lucky tonight."

Dean lets out a big belly laugh, one that has Sam laughing along. This is what he missed. The easy way that Dean lets his mask drop and shows his more loving and vulnerable side. Its been years since Sam has seen Dean this happy and free and he can only thank his lucky stars that they got their hands out of their asses and got back together. 

It was another ten minutes before they pulled into a restaurant. Just by looking at the outside, Sam can tell that this is probably the fanciest restaurant either brother has ever been too. They walk hand in hand to the entrance and Sam definitely does not blush when Dean holds the door open for him. 

They were greeted by a beautiful hostess, who was definitely checking Dean out. By the looks of it though, Dean didn't even notice. He only had eyes for Sam. 

"Reservation for Winchester." Dean said with a kind smile. 

"Right this way." The hostess said with a smile which dimmed when she saw that the brothers were holding hands. 

They were lead to a secluded table and again Sam totally did not blush when his big brother pulled out the chair for him.   
They ordered their drinks and Sam was looking at the menu when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw that he had Dean's full attention. He gave a shy smile and hoped that he wasn't blushing. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Sammy."

Sam was pretty sure, judging by the smile on Dean's face, that he was blushing. It never ceased to amaze him how affectionate and romantic Dean could be. Knowing how it felt to be without Dean, Sam cherished every moment with his brother. And this night looked like it was going to one of his most cherished memories. 

It turned out to be a wonderful diner. They both got the steak and both agreed that it was the best thing ever. They decided to splurge on some dessert and shared a piece of chocolate cheesecake that was to die for. They were on the way back to the Impala when Dean suggested taking a walk in the park, that was across the street.

They were silently walking, hand in hand, just enjoying being in the presence of each other. When they got tired of walking, they sat down on a bench that was overlooking a small pond. After a few minutes sitting, Sam noticed that Dean was fidgeting more than usual. He looked over at Dean and could see how nervous his brother was. He couldn't understand why Dean would be nervous. 

Sam squeezed Dean's hand to get his attention and asked "Dean? Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Perfect even. I'm just thinking." Dean answered, giving Sam a reassuring smile 

"Thinking about what?"

"How to tell you something."

"Dean, you know you can tell me anything. Just say whatever's on your mind." Sam said, this time giving Dean the reassuring smile. 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to look Sam in the eyes, "I love you, Sammy. I know this is only, what, the fifth date? But that doesn't matter to me. You make me happier than I have ever thought I could be and if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." 

Sam tried to keep the tears at bay but hearing Dean's speech and seeing how earnest Dean was, a few slipped down his cheek. "God, Dean. You make me so happy already. I love you so much. I can't even put into words how much." 

Feeling overwhelmed, Sam leaned in and gave Dean kiss full of passion and all the love Sam feels for this man. When the need to breath became too much, they broke apart, matching smiles on both of their faces. 

"I have something to ask you Sammy." Dean whispered, while getting down on one knee and pulling out a little black box. 

Sam knew what was coming. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen. He couldn't keep the smile off his face or the tears from spilling. Not being able to form any words, he gave a nod to Dean to carry on. 

"I know we can't legally get married, but it would still be official to the two of us. So would you do me the honors and be my husband?" Dean choked out, his own tears falling down his face. 

Sam nodded his head and whispered "Yes, Dean. A million times, yes!"

They both couldn't contain the laughter that broke free. Dean put the ring on Sam's left hand and gave a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. "This is the best night ever." Dean spoke softly, looking into the happy face of his little brother and the love of his life. 

Sam couldn't agree more. He never thought this would have ever happened. He had everything he needed and decided that his life couldn't get much better than this. Then a thought stuck him and he broke out into an even bigger smile.

"Does this mean we get to go on a honeymoon?"

 

The End. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think! I haven't decided on writing another part. So if you guys have an idea, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
